


A Sky Full of Stars.

by vmxns (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vmxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is always optimistic. He likes to make sure people don't worry about him. He likes to make people happy. Unfortunately, sometimes playing the happy act when you're sad is draining, and so he seeks comfort within the night skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mortified by this that I don't even know why I'm posting it, yikes. I literally cannot read my writing back because I give myself so much embarrassment I cannot deal so if there are errors I apologise in advance. Hopefully soon I wont hate my own writing so much. I only started writing again pretty recently and so I'm just adjusting to it all again. 
> 
> I feel like this is a bit out of character again, but whatever. Anyway, I wanted to write and this was all I could think of doing. If you have anything you want me to write, please tell me because I need ideas and I've been quite motived lately. You can send me prompts over on Tumblr at - daily-and-nightlyy. I hope you kinda enjoy, even though I myself do not enjoy ugh.

Some may have found it ironic that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy — the boy that was named after a constellation — found comfort in the stars. In fact, he himself found it somewhat ironic. You’d have thought with a name like his I’d be enough to put him off the stars for life, and yet for some reason they served to soothe Scorpius’ soul; at least more than any human ever could. 

Scorpius wouldn’t say his life was hard, he knew so many others had it worse than he did, but he wouldn’t say it was particularly easy either. His dad was great, to some extent, but there were definitely underlying father/son issues there. He’d dealt with is mother being ill, and subsequently lost her to that illness a few years ago. He was ridiculed daily due to some baseless rumours about Voldemort being his father. Albus was his only friend, and he was a great one at that, it was just difficult when looking at him caused him so much pain because he was in love with somebody he could never have, and to finish, he was in Slytherin, a house that had lost a lot of respect over the years and was therefore mocked by the other houses. 

No, Scorpius’ life wasn’t brilliant, but there were people who had much worse things to deal with, and so he wouldn’t complain, instead, he sought comfort in the stars. He would sneak out of the dormitories just to spend a moment alone in the darkness. That was all he needed. It was all he ever needed. He’d taken an interest in them when he was about nine years old and had loved them ever since.

Perhaps the reason he found them so comforting was knowing that there was something in this universe that was more lonely than he was, or maybe it was that he could vent to them and actually feel listened to without being judged. The only other thing on this earth he could do that with was Albus, but he didn’t want to burden him with all his issues when, as a human, he already had plenty of his own struggles to deal with. 

It was bitterly cold outside, more so than usual. Had he have realised that, he would’ve taken a jacket out with him but he wasn’t going to go back into the dorms and risk being caught by someone just for the sake of a jacket. Nobody — not even Albus — knew he came out here and the less people that knew, the better. It meant he had less chance of getting caught. 

—

“Scorpius?” A voice broke through the darkness, making the self proclaimed ‘Malfoy the Unanxious’ jump a little more than he’d like to admit. “I was looking for you. I woke up and you weren’t there; I got worried.” 

Albus.

Scorpius did want to be alone. That was how it had always been; just him and the stars and he enjoyed that, but if somebody had to find him — join him, even — he’d want it to be Albus. 

“Sorry for worrying you. I’m alright.” Scorpius reassured, sitting up from the grass he had been laying in, his back slightly wet from the dew that had formed. 

“What are you doing out here?” Albus inquired, sitting himself down beside his best friend. “It’s bloody freezing.” 

Scorpius was somewhat apprehensive about telling Albus what exactly it was he was doing. It wasn’t what would be considered ‘cool’ and he didn’t want to weird his friend out. He always had that worry; that he would one day be too weird for Albus and he’d be left all alone again. 

He decided to explain to him though, after all, Albus was well and truly aware that he was a massive nerd and really, neither of them were considered ‘cool’ to begin with. He doubted this would surprise him very much. “I… Like stargazing. It comforts me and so usually, when the skies are clear enough, I come out here for a while.” 

“Really? I didn’t ever notice.” Albus said, his eyes flicking up towards the sky. “They are pretty, aren’t they? You never pay much attention to them until someone mentions them… Although, considering my best friend is named after a constellation, you’d think I’d have noticed them more often.” 

“They are beautiful in so many ways.” Scorpius sighed, still admiring the view above.

Albus’ eyes moved back down from the sky for a moment as he looked at the blonde haired boy. He wasn’t sure what was more beautiful; the stars or the constellation sat next to him. 

While admiring his profile, however, he couldn’t help but notice something was slightly off. He didn’t sound like his bright, cheery self. In fact, you could detect some form of negative emotion in his voice. It cornered Albus; he didn’t like the idea of Scorpius being down whatsoever. He was the only form of optimism Albus had. 

“Why do you like them so much? I mean, I get that they are beautiful but is that the only reason you like them? If so, I wouldn’t risk getting pneumonia for them, especially not when you’ve got someone as beautiful as me by your side 24/7.” Albus joked, laying himself down in the dewy grass so he could observe the skies better. 

Scorpius paused, trying to figure out what to say. Why wouldn’t he like them? There was so much more to them than just their beauty and yet he couldn’t figure out how to explain his love for them in words as easily as he’d imagined. 

Eventually, after a brief silence, he began speaking, his voice so low that it could easily be lost in the darkness before it ever reached Albus’ ears. “I have liked them ever since I was little. There was so much going on at home and I don’t have siblings and sometimes I just felt so… Alone. Dad, as great as he is, had so much going on and my mum… Well, of course, she wasn’t very well and they needed each other, I get that; I just think that sometimes they forgot I needed them too. That makes them sound bloody awful, doesn’t it? They weren’t awful, not at all. They were brilliant. I can’t complain too much, really. After all, look at how my dad was brought up by his father. I think that’s why he’s such an amazing dad now, because his childhood… Well, yeah. Mum isn’t here now, but she was great too. Always knew what to say to make me feel better, even when she felt bad herself. It’s just life got in the way for a while and that’s okay. I understand. I understand it now, but it doesn’t mean I understood it back then and so I sought comfort in the stars. Where I live, the view of them is amazing. They were visible to me most nights and so I never really felt so alone. I mean, how could I feel alone when stars are far lonelier. Did you know there are actually light years between some of them? And they listen…. Well, it feels like they do and unlike people, they don’t gossip. It’s my coping mechanism, I suppose. I appreciate them for so much more than their beauty.” 

Albus turned his head to look at Scorpius, his eyes falling on his profile once more. In the same way Scorpius would never get sick of looking at the stars, Albus felt as if he’d never get sick of looking at him. He was picturesque. “I see… I guess it might be worth the pneumonia then.” Albus said sarcastically, his eyes still fixed on Scorpius who let out a small smile at that, although his eyes were still very much focused above. “I’m glad you have them, though. The stars, I mean. I didn’t realise how much they helped you through things. You’re so… Optimistic all the time, Scorpius. I envy that about you and so, I would never have imagined that you had so much going on inside your head; so much, that you need come out here alone every night and bury yourself under the stars for comfort.” 

“I can’t be optimistic all the time. I’m not sure if you’d noticed, but my life is a bit of a mess… If I want to keep up my ‘happy Malfoy’ act up, then I need to recharge somehow. I need something to store the sadness so I can be optimistic. The stars just happen to be my ‘storage’.” 

Albus was overcome with such a strong desire to hug his best friend in that moment. He wanted to hold him so that he could half the burden inside Scorpius’ heart. Why had he been so oblivious? Of course somebody who has gone through the amount of shit Scorpius has wouldn’t be that happy. Why had he believed that he was? Why hadn’t he noticed? 

Unfortunately, hugging wasn’t really feasible when you were both laying down on the ground, and so he opted for the next best thing; he grabbed Scorpius’ hand and locked it into his own, giving it a small, comforting squeeze. “I understand. You’ve had it pretty rough and I’m sorry I didn’t realise until now, but… You have me, you’ll always have me. Promise. You don’t need to feel alone anymore, I don’t mind taking some of your sadness if it means making you happy.” 

Scorpius felt his stomach leap. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the warmth radiating through Albus’ hand into his own or whether it was from the words that escaped his lips. Perhaps it was a bit of both. He turned to look at Albus, his eyes locking with the pair that were already locked on him. “Thank you.” 

Their eyes both returned to the night sky above, hands still linked in the darkness as yet another brief, yet comfortable, silence ensued. 

Albus wondered if what Scorpius felt in regards to the stars is what he felt in regards to Scorpius? Maybe he was lucky enough to have his own personal constellation here on earth with him. Much like Scorpius with the skies above, Albus could watch him endlessly and still find beauty within. He sought comfort in him when he felt sad and lonely and knew that with Scorpius, everything said would be kept secret, something many people found hard to do. He was always there with him, ensuring that he never felt lonely and loneliness had been something prior to meeting Scorpius he had experience a lot. Perhaps, Scorpius was named after a constellation because he himself was something to be marvelled at. 

“You’re a bit like a star yourself, you know.” Albus said, breaking the silence. 

“I’d bloody hope so, with a name like this!” Scorpius joked, letting out a small giggle. It made Albus smile in return. He far preferred happy Scorpius to sad Scorpius, although he loved them both the same. “What made you say that?” 

Albus pondered for a minute. Unlike Scorpius, he wasn’t exactly skilled with words. He didn’t want to come across as weird and creepy and he also didn’t want to embarrass himself and so he took his time in trying to formulate the correct description. 

“You said you were used to — and possibly still — feel alone; feel lonely and like you said, stars might possibly be the loneliest things in existence. They look so beautiful and vibrant, so… Close? But really, they are probably the most isolated things we know of. They deceive you, they look like they are surrounded by love and friends — and you look like the type that’d be surrounded by those things — but really, all they are surrounded by is nothingness.” Albus began, struggling with how to annunciate what he was thinking. “Without darkness, they don’t shine, and you, Scorpius, you’ve had so much sadness in your life, I think that’s why you shine so brightly now. Plus you listen and never judge. You said they do that for you too, right? Well, you do that for me. You make me feel less lonely. You’re like my own, personal constellation.” 

Scorpius swallowed down the lump in his throat, his eyes slightly glazed over. He felt both emotional and embarrassed by Albus’ word, but most of all he felt touched. As if Albus understood not only his mind but also his soul. 

“I’m not alone; not anymore. I have you, don’t I?” He replied, smiling brightly although the sadness hadn’t completely left his eyes. “Maybe we’re both a little like the stars. Gawked at but never understood.” 

“Maybe.” Albus agreed, although if they both had to be stars, he knew he’d definitely be the less vibrant of the two. “When you feel sad, come and see the stars, but talk to me too, alright? I don’t want to see you suffering alone. Not when I burden you with all my nonsense.” 

Scorpius didn’t know what to say and so instead he just shuffled closer to his friend who was laying in the grass beside him and sprawled his arm across his waist in an awkward attempt of a hug. It was the best he could do when neither of them were sitting up. 

“What are you doing?” Albus asked, tensing slightly at the unexpected contact. 

“I’m sorry.” Scorpius said, moving away dejectedly. He hadn’t anticipated Albus freezing up like that at his touch. “I just — I wanted to hug you, was all.” 

“Oh.” Albus replied, a slight tint of red lining his cheeks. “I… You startled me.” 

Sitting up, Albus pulled on Scorpius’ hand leading him into a sitting position too.

“Do it again.” Albus smiled, trying to reassure a sensitive Scorpius that he hadn’t been rejected. “I’m ready now.”

Feeling a little bashful, Scorpius moved over a little and wrapped his arms around the others boys waist in yet another awkward hug. He leaned his head into Albus’ shoulder as Albus returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

For some reason, Scorpius was suddenly overcome with a strong flood of emotion, and unconsciously, tears begin to stream down his face as he buried his head deeper into the crook of Albus’ neck.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Albus questioned, pulling Scorpius tighter against him. “It’s alright. I’m here.” 

“I don’t even know… I just— sorry.” Scorpius snuffled awkwardly, his heart jumping at the close proximity between Albus and himself. “I’m probably getting snot on you.”

“Lovely.” Albus let out a little chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. It happens to the best of us, right?”

“Alright…” Scorpius replied, not moving from Albus’ shoulder as he tried to quickly compose himself. “How embarrassing.”

Albus smiled at him, the boy he loved in his arms. He didn’t mind this; holding him close. The only thing he was worried about was whether or not Scorpius would hear his heartbeat picking up. He was too observant for his own good. Too emotional. Too observant. Too… Perfect. 

“Well, at least it’s just us. Unless Hogwarts has surveillance cameras out here, then you’re screwed. Rose will probably see you hugging me and you’ll have blown all chances there, mate.” Albus said, trying to lighten the mood and the weight in Scorpius’ heart. 

Scorpius pulled away from the hug, his usual bright smile back on his face, although it was undeniably forced. “I’d be more worried about the other students seeing than Rose honestly. I… Don’t really.. Yeah, well. I don’t think I ever liked her honestly.”   
“I thought you were obsessed with her?” Albus asked quizzically.

Scorpius’ heart was drumming in his chest, he hadn’t even meant to say that and now he needed to explain himself. He opened his mouth, only to close it again instantly. He was scared to speak; he knew he loved Albus. He always had, but mixing love and friendship was always a risky thing and the idea of losing Albus was beyond terrifying. He tried again, but no words would leave his lips. He was scared. He couldn’t do it. 

But if not now, when? Was he just going to sit and hope it went away? He had to at least try and there was no better time than now.

“I don’t… I think I deluded myself into thinking I loved her because I knew — aside from your sister— she was the closest person to you I’d ever get.” He breathed out, his words fast and quiet. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Albus inquired, hopeful. “What are you trying to say? I’m confused.” 

“I— well, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you the first day I ever met you, but I knew nothing would happen so… I decided to try and ignore it and focus on Rose instead. It would be more accepted that way too…” His voice came out shaky and small, it was barely even audible. He’d be more surprised if Albus had heard it than if he hadn’t. It was pretty pathetic, really. That something so important came out sounding like that. He decided to try again. “I—“ 

He barely got the first syllable out before Albus’ lips crashed on to his own in an awkward, clumsy manner. Neither of them really knew what they were doing but it felt so right, the way their hearts were beating, the way their lips were moving in perfect harmony… Everything felt so perfect. 

He pushed Scorpius backwards gently onto the grass, Scorpius instinctively wrapping his arms around his back, their lips still merged together, as Albus kissed him deeper, their legs intertwining together in a bid to get closer to one another. 

After a minute or so, Albus pulled away, his lips still dangerously close to Scorpius’. The position they were in didn’t budge, Scorpius kept his arms firmly around Albus’ lower back as their legs overlapped each others. 

“Tell me what you were about to say.” Albus breathed out, millimetres away from Scorpius’ lips, a hint of desperation in his tone. 

Scorpius’ heart was pounding against his ribcage, it was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. He was pretty sure in this moment, he was experiencing every emotion imaginable. He was excited and a little bit turned on and yet his sadness and anxiety was still there and he was tired, he didn’t know the time but he assumed it was late, yet not tired enough to sleep because the adrenaline coursing through his veins would be strong enough to share out with the entirety of the school. He felt like crying; in fact, he was on the verge of tears once more, It was too much. But, he was, above everything else, happy. Part of him wanted to make a joke, that’s what he and Albus always did when something slightly awkward happened, but the tension in the air was too intense. Too charged.

“Please.” Albus begged, his voice raspy and desperate. “I need you to tell me.” 

It’s only when their eyes meet does Scorpius notice that Albus also looks like he’s on the verge of tears, his eyes sparking much like the stars he’d come out to admire. 

“I love you.” Scorpius whispered. His voice was nervous and hoarse, but he’d managed to say it. 

Albus relaxed a little, letting out a small sigh as if releasing the tension from his body as his forehead softly touched against Scorpius’. 

Scorpius could feel Albus’ heart beating against his own in almost perfect synchronisation, their breath mingling with each others as lay pressed close to one another as the stars above them shone brightly. He couldn’t have asked for a better sight.

“I love you, too.” Albus mumbled, nuzzling his face into Scorpius’ neck, pressing a soft, chaste kiss there as if to confirm what he said was true. “I’ve always loved you.” 

Scorpius felt a tear spill out, slipping down his cheek and into the grass. He’d never felt so content, so fulfilled in all his life. If he were to die now, he could easily say he died the happiest he’s ever been. 

“So, what now?” Scorpius asked, wondering what this made them, if anything. 

Albus wiped the residue from Scorpius’ tear away with is thumb. “Well, what do you want?”

“You.” Scorpius breathed out. “It’s only ever you. As long as we have each other, whether it’s as friends or more, I’m okay with that.” 

Albus planted his lips against Scorpius’ briefly before pulling away. “Speak for yourself.” He laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not okay with ‘just being friends’’, not after this.” 

“Okay… Me either, but if that was the way it had to be I could deal with it… Maybe.” Scorpius smiled. “After all, I did sorta think it was always going to be that way. That we’d just be friends. I didn’t ever imagine that you’d like me back.” 

“I feel like I had more to worry about than you, I mean, you did go on and on about my cousin constantly. It was a bit of a kick in the teeth; it was almost like you were trying to shut me down before anything even started.” Albus explained, although the smile in his tone was evident. 

“Well… I was worried you’d suspect that I liked you as more than a friend if I didn’t talk about her and besides, like I said, if I couldn’t have you I needed the closest to you I could have.” Scorpius responded, trying to justify himself. “Oh, although, I do think Rose is great… I wasn’t trying to… She’s brilliant, but she’s just not you, is she?” 

Albus smiled; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, so honest, so intelligent and so bloody awkward all at the same time. “You really are the biggest nerd I know, in more ways than one.” 

“Yup.” Scorpius agreed happily. “I thought this had already been established?”

“I was just reconfirming. Letting you know that even though I have Rose as a cousin and Hermione as an aunt, you’re still top of the list.”

“Great.” Scorpius smiled, sounding slightly too proud of himself. “Oh, but wait… Sorry to change the topic, but how will this work? Our dads don’t really… Well, your dad doesn’t really seem to like my dad very much, does he?” 

“Why do you always have to be such a mood killer?” Albus asked, amused by Scorpius’ overactive mind. “i don’t think my dad hates your dad… Not really, anyway. It’s more a difference of opinions and a fond rivalry I’d say? And anyway, what difference does it make? You love who you love and that’s that.” 

Scorpius nodded in agreement, content with Albus’ answer. “We should probably head back inside… We’ve been out here quite a while. We’ll get caught if anyone notices we’re gone and I feel like when we go missing together, everyone expects the worst.. Not that I blame them, we have done some pretty ridiculous stuff in the past.” 

Albus reluctantly agreed. If he had the choice, he’d happily stay out here with Scorpius forever, even if it meant being nipped by the cold and being caught out by teachers. If it meant he and Scorpius could have time alone together, he’d risk it. However, the logical part of him knew that definitely wasn’t feasible, much to his dismay. 

They both stood up, readying themselves for returning to the dormitories. Albus stole another kiss from Scorpius’ lips, their mouths colliding together once more as that desperation from earlier returned in the form of actions instead of words. Neither of them were particularly experienced at any of this, but they couldn’t imagine their lips fitting so perfectly together with anybody else’s. 

It’s intense and slow all at once, their mouths hungering for one another in passion while their heart tells them to savour every moment as if it was going to be the last. Scorpius’ hands found their way up and into Albus’ hair, interlocking themselves into the dark mess. Albus’ hands were, well, everywhere, memorising every crevasse on Scorpius’ torso. Had they had the time, Albus was pretty convinced that this would’ve escalated into a lot more, but logic sometimes had to overrun desire. 

After a few moments, they pulled away from one another, intoxicated and breathless.

“Now we can go.” Albus smirked, his hand finding Scorpius’. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to hold hands while they were in the building, but at least until they got there they could. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, sighing at Albus. “We should’ve just went to begin with, now I’m tempted to stay out here forever.” 

“It’s alright, that wasn’t our first kiss and I doubt it’ll be the last.” Albus stated, amused. 

And Scorpius hoped it wasn’t, because he’d finally learned that he and Albus together formed their own little constellation and nothing comforted him more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, comments are super encouraging, I don't think I'd have written so fast if I didn't get such nice comments on my last fic!!


End file.
